Usuario:Neon-azelf
Sobre YO Pos, mira, yo soy un tipo muy fan de los videojuegos de Pokémon, tengo a muchos Pokémon al 100, y mis más favoritos son [[Archivo:Empoleon NB.gif]], [[Archivo:Gallade NB.gif]], [[Archivo:Flygon NB.gif]], [[Archivo:Torterra NB.gif]], [[Archivo:Crobat NB.gif]] y [[Archivo:Rapidash NB.gif]] Además creé un fake, [[Galladeon]] [[Archivo:Neo NB.png]], que es una fusión de Empoleon y Gallade Mis wikiamigos [[Archivo:La.gif]] [[Archivo:Ezquerra.png]][[Usuario:Aquabwøy|Ezquerra]][[Archivo:Arceus NB.gif]]: BFF! [[Archivo:Sprite ninky.gif]][[Usuario:Ninpha|Fuchi]][[Archivo:Zuffictive sprite4.gif]] Es su majestad sepiosa y yo su sirviente el coral con laca y bla bla bla y un día que le pedí una imagen ella me pidió amistad. ¡Además es mi hermana! [[Archivo:Umbreon NB variocolor.gif]][[Usuario:Masterdarkrai2|Master]][[Archivo:Murkrow NB.gif]] He is my friend because hemos hecho varias batallas (la primera la gané y me dio un conkeldurr shiny [[Archivo:Boogie.gif]] como premio por ganar en su gimnasio) [[Archivo:Snivy NB-1-.gif]][[Usuario:Ciudadebestias|Triz]][[Archivo:Scolipede.gif]]: El escritor de Detrás de las cámaras [[Archivo:Poker face.jpg]] Akat tiene razón, sabe demasiado de ciertas cosas para ser tan joven (también es menor que yo [[Archivo:Troll.jpg]]) [[Archivo:Chimecho NB.gif]] [[Usuario:Rainbow Bell|Akat]] [[Archivo:Bronzong NB.gif]] : Mamiiiiih [[Archivo:La.gif]] [[Archivo:Zoruanca sprite.gif]][[Usuario:Eva Peso Adán|Zoru]][[Archivo:Zoruanca sprite.gif]] Ok, no tengo la más remota idea de por qué somos amigos así que..........[[Archivo:Laboton.gif]] Meh, ahora me enteré de que es mi hermana [[Archivo:Lucario NB.gif]] [[Usuario:Rebirth of Dragoon|Draco]] [[Archivo:Haxorus NB.gif]] Me lo pidió por el chat el día que se registró xD Es majo (? Ahora me he enterado de que estuvo antes por aquí, pero antes no me caía tan bien (???? [[Archivo:Haxorus NB.gif]] [[Usuario:TheWildVelociraptor|Raptor]] [[Archivo:Axew NB.gif]] Eso, creo que es mi tía o algo así (???? Y tiene un hijo con Triz y tres con Aqua (????????????? [[Archivo:Gallade NB variocolor.gif]] [[Usuario:MPRB|Miko :3]] [[Archivo:Latios NB.gif]] Essoh, que está loquillo y que últimamente hablamos bastante por whatsapp Novelas Actualmente me he proopuesto revivir todas, ya que hay muucha competitividad * [[Memorias de Platino~Neon~|Memorias de Platino]] Mi primera novela, y la que me catapultó al éxito * [[Celestyal~Neon~|Celestyal]] Probablemente mi otro proyecto favorito, es una fusión entre la saga de Percy Jackson (recomendada) y Pokémon :3 * [[Almas Perdidas~Neon~|Almas Perdidas]] Esta tuvo mucho éxito, fue la primera en la que no aparecían Pokémon * [[Moonlight Guardians~Neon~|Moonlight Guardians]] La recibieron muy bien, pero nunca la llegué a empezar * [[Shadow Blades~Neon~|Shadow Blades]] Esta tiene muchas inscripciones y solo dos capítulos, pero a la peña le gusta * [[Sin Gremio~Neon~|Sin Gremio]] Esto es una cosa que es un fake a partir de unas cartas que me gustan :3 [[Archivo:Boogie.gif]] Placas [[Archivo:Boogie.gif]] [[Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif]] [[Archivo:Umbreon_NB.gif]] Soy lector de [[Dream]] [[Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif]] [[Archivo:Arceus_NB.gif]] ¿Sabías que... * Mi salud mental es '''muy''' inestable? * Soy superdotado? * Mi padre es Meka aunque mi madre Akat no quiere admitirlo? * Mi profesora me lleva constantemente a la psicóloga? * Casi pierdo un dedo mientras cortaba madera? * Vine con el siglo? * Soy un criador Pokémon? * Me gusta Linkin Park? * Tengo sangre azul (soy de familia noble)? * Soy un vampiro? * Una vez me tomé el pulso y me dio por debajo de la vida? * Tengo la piel blanca (blanca del todo)? Pokémon adoptaditos Los he adoptado de mi propia guardería :P [[Archivo:Empoleon NB.png]]: Se llama Aqua, y es ♂ [[Archivo:Torterra NB.png]]: Este es mi Turti, también ♂ [[Archivo:Crobat NB.png]]: Hola Cro! ♂ [[Archivo:Rapidash NB.png]]: Perla, la primera hembra! ♀ [[Archivo:Boogie.gif]] Gustos musicalmente musicales (??) [[Archivo:Boogie.gif]] Mi grupo favorito es Linkin Park, en mi Spotify tengo una categoría llena de sus canciones (yao) Mi canción favorita suya es Shadow of the Day, y la primera que escuché es Hands Held High, mis frases de abajo son todas de esa canción [[Archivo:Boogie.gif]]. Imágenes que adoro *w* [[Archivo:Linkin Park Logo azul.jpg]] Este es el Logo de Linkin Park :fuckyea: y mi avatar xD [[Archivo:Graffiti Neon.png]] Esto me lo hizo Ezquerra ;) con su tablet (en 5 min LOL) [[Archivo:Neo Blingee.gif]] ¡Mi regalo de cumpleños! ¡Me lo hizo mi hermanita! *w* [[Archivo:Tarjeta de Entrenador Neon.png]] ¿Está cool o no? Me lo hize en una página que nadie sabrá (? http://pokemonhispano.psim.us/battle-gen5customgame-15415 el Video MÁS ÉPICO DE LA HISTORIA Y la segunda parte, contra Rap cuando gano: http://pokemonhispano.psim.us/battle-gen5customgame-16273 :3 Subpáginas [[Usuario:Neon-azelf/Altar a mis Pokémon favoritos|Altar a mis Pokémon favoritos]] [[Usuario:Neon-azelf/Tributo a mis queridísimos emoticonos|Tributo a mis queridísimos emoticonos]] [[Usuario:Neon-azelf/Cosas que adoro|Cosas que adoro]] Frases